onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Will of D.
Just making the page exist You'll probaberly want to change all of this... I'm just transferring the page over so its set up. Do what to want here... I don't care... The page exists.Angel Emfrbl 20:15, 15 October 2006 (UTC) We need a Family Tree Well, one that shows the link between Luffy, Dragon and Garp. The others, well we can add them later to it. One-Winged Hawk 22:15, 25 October 2006 (UTC) Inherited will I think the message below, which is sometimes attributed to Gol D. Roger, needs to be added somewhere in this page. I'm not yet experienced in editing so I just put it here for the mean time. This message contains three things essential to One Piece, and their meaning will become clear as the story progresses. 受け継がれる意志、時代のうねり、人の夢。これらは止めることの出来ないものだ。人々が自由の答えを求める限り、それらは決して止まる事は無い。 Romanized: Uketsugareru ishi, jidai no uneri, hito no yume. Korera wa tomeru koto no dekinai mono da. Hitobito ga jiyuu no kotae wo motomeru kagiri, sorera wa kesshite todomaru koto wa nai. Translation (my own): An inherited will, the swelling of the changing times, people's dreams - these are things that cannot be stopped. As long as people seek the answer to freedom, these will never stop.Yohohoho! 13:44, 7 June 2008 (UTC) :Do we actaully have that phrase anywhere on this site? If not... Why not? Dammit, who screwed up... Oh wait... My bad... I'm the one who screwed up. X_X One-Winged Hawk 14:17, 7 June 2008 (UTC) ::I've seen about three translation of this phrase, yet never yours exactly. Somehow your translation seems to "fit" the series more because of recent arcs. What was another I can give as an example...? ::"Inherited will. The destiny of the ages and the dreams of the people. These are the things that cannot be stopped. As long as people continue to persue the meaning of freedom, these things will never cease to be!" - K-F Fansubs version. One-Winged Hawk 14:24, 7 June 2008 (UTC) ::: That's even a better translation! XDYohohoho! 19:01, 7 June 2008 (UTC) ::::I am none the wiser, I did some *some* Japanese but not enough to help me on this wikia. Lol. I'm always impressed, that English speakers have so difficulty in learning new languages, yet everone else masters ours as if it was nothing special. XD One-Winged Hawk 20:57, 7 June 2008 (UTC) :::::I think that's because we are just more exposed to English, being the international language, than you guys are to other languages. In my country, we had to study our national language side-by-side with English from kindergarten up to 2nd year college (that's about 17). But still my writing isn't very good, and my speaking is worse. :PYohohoho! 22:10, 7 June 2008 (UTC) Who are the D Yup. They are the D: We are the D As you can see, it's not even limited to single individuals nor to the One Piece world. The D is way more than that. The D is the power to move hearts and turn chaos into a single force that can overcome anything! ...or something like that. 22:49, 18 August 2008 (UTC) :This isn't a forum. Yeah "Tenicious D" are not related to OP in any way. When it comes down to that... Theres another anime called "Vampire Hunter D"... Either way. Please end this here. --One-Winged Hawk 06:20, 19 August 2008 (UTC) ::Oh, great, here comes the troll. EVERYTHING is related. EVERYTHING. People come with useful information, and there must be always some troll saying something like "Everything but what I''' say is false and irrelevant. What are you? A Borg? Geez... 22:47, 19 August 2008 (UTC) :::Not trolling... Its a warning; "Cease and dimiss"... Continuing will led to warnings since you've been told not to continue this behaviour. --One-Winged Hawk 22:57, 19 August 2008 (UTC) i think "D" means Dream Princeswaitch Page purdge I purdge the page of the specutive information that was brought over from wikipedia as its leding to some stupid progress on this page in certain areas. Everything is now on here related to the D and only what we know 100%. One-Winged Hawk 00:52, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Family The article makes it sound like the Ds are one family. This, whoever, is nothing more than a speculation. Sauro claimed that everyone in his family had the D in his name, not that evryone who had the D in his name was part of his family. 22:01, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :''One clue about those who carry the "D" was left by Saul who specifically said that while he didn't know the meaning of the initial, '''he did know everyone in his family carried it in their names.'' :Article pretty much states just that. One-Winged Hawk 23:25, 17 May 2009 (UTC) ::Statement states that everyone in Saul's family carries a D. It doesn't state who is a part of Saul's family. It's doesn't even specify if Saul's family is a mixed one or not.Mugiwara Franky 04:04, 18 May 2009 (UTC) : this is just pure speculation, but maybe the D has something to do with the ancient kingdom. THIS IS JUST PURE SPECULATION! unknown dude ::May I point that we have forums? Thats a great place to start convos like this one? Forum: Index and the manga page. ;-) One-Winged Hawk 18:09, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Loguetown Quote I was wondering if it would be too speculative to add the quote by Monkey D. Dragon in loguetown about dreams and destiny. Simant 02:32, January 30, 2010 (UTC) IT talks about Will, and is spoken at the time you see a D. as it is. Regardless, it doesn't matter if the quote is lost as it can be moved to another page. One-Winged Hawk 09:18, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Teach As far as I can make out, its never stated Teach isn't a proper D. it just states that he isn't one of those carrying Roger's will. No where does it say he isn't a proper D. in this. What Whitebeard is saying is that one of the other D.s will one day perhaps pick up Roger and Ace's wills and fight for them, but Teach isn't fighting for their wills. He can still be a D. but we could read this also as he is carrying the WRONG will, although we lack the information to make such a claim. What we now need is one statement to say that not all those with the inital D. are proper true D.s and all and a little more on inherited Wills. One-Winged Hawk 07:34, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :You've got a point there regarding Whitebeard's statement. As far as anything is concerned all the D's are somehow related to one another. Teach doesn't have the principles that would make him as honorable as any other D but he could still be related to them in one way or another. A family of saints can have a sinner amongst their kin. His principles would be against the family but his origin is still the same so to speak. :Unless it's stated that Teach is from a different D clan or something like that, he's still one of them. There's also Roger's explanation about what the D actually stands for in regards to this. Too bad, the important flashback ended before the good stuff was revealed.Mugiwara Franky 07:50, March 6, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't know how we should understand the inheritance things too. From Whitebeard words it is not only blood related since he says that someone will carry Ace D will one day. Shall we understand that one can become a D even if our parents are not named D ? Kdom 07:58, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :::interesting point here is "Ace's Will" not "Will of D." WB was very personnelized on the matter about how to name it and very vague on the rest. But the point I'm trying to make here is this; lets say there are a family of Samuri, for example. All but one swear loyalty to the local Shogan, while the last swears loyalty to his rival. Even if he fights for the wrong force he isn't any less a Samuri if he fights for the wrong reasons. Its just he is fighting for someone else, this is can how thats read and that the problem. For all we know, Teach is still a D. but the "will" he is carrying just isn't Roger's. We have now a few bits of info missing to confirm finer details. One-Winged Hawk 08:07, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Proper Translation Moved to forums. One-Winged Hawk 16:27, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Ancient Kingdom based on what i read, i think the Ancient Kingdom has something related to the Will of D We already know there is some link between them since Nico Robin mentioned it in relation to the void century. That's all we know though. If you want to continue the discussion I ask that you move it to the forum. Also, please sign your posts.DancePowderer 02:44, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Viz's translation Is the Viz manga's translation of this term accurate or does it use something along the lines of Gol D. Roger's will? Should it be mentioned in the article which localizations specifically adher to the incorrect translations? 17:17, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Haōshoku Haki and the Will of D. It has been implied when Luffy used Haoshoku Haki at Marineford; that D's will power is the Will/Spirit to influence and/or dominate others, and those inheriting it have the genetic trait of Haoshoku Haki. If true, this means every character with Haoshoku Haki is a decendent of someone with the Will of D., but not every person with middle initial "D." is the user of Haoshoku Haki, since this genetic trait seems to skip generations. Implication is a method of Storytelling. Now which part of the above statement do you all have problem with ? Ne0 09:31, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Genetic traits!! no way.Example: Jagaur D. Saul. 10:55, August 28, 2011 (UTC) : Jagaur D. Saul. is an example of what exactly ? --Ne0 11:38, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Please, use blogs for speculations and theories. Hancock, Shanks, Newgate, and Rayleigh aren't Ds. No idiot theories on talk pages. 14:07, August 28, 2011 (UTC) : the decendents of people with the Will of D. could have taken off the middle initial "D.", for example after their marraige.-- 12:24, August 29, 2011 (UTC) The D has nothing to do with Haoshoku haki, how many D characters did we see to have haoshoku haki except for Luffy? none, so it has nothing to do with it : The "D" should have lots to do with Haoshoku haki, seeing how "Will of D." came up when Luffy used Haoshoku haki at Marineford. -- 12:24, August 29, 2011 (UTC)